Fate of Love
by windy-goddess
Summary: What about he is saved by a girl? And she takes very good care of him.Will something happened between both of them? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own character of Flame of Recca.

Well, this is my first fanfic. Hope all of you enjoy reading it. This is about kurei/fuko. I love this pairing very much. Let's say Fuko is the one who saved Kurei from Mori Kouran.

"You are just a mere toy, Kurei. You are a worthless weapon now since Renge is here. Don't worry about your mother. I'll take care of her as well. Now, die Kurei,"said Mori Kouran while laughing evily. Before Renge launched an attack to kill Kurei, a girl pushed Kurei off the cliff into the sea.

"Kurei, I want to be with you forever even I will be ugly. I don't want be like a beautiful flower but live a short life. Kurei, my son I am very sorry to make you suffering. It will be better if I dead. You are just a mere toy, Kurei. I will kill your mother as well. Don't worry you won't be alone in hell. Kurei, help me!"

NO! Kurei jerked up forcefully and felt the pain aching throughout his body. He breathed heavily and buried his face in his hand. 'It was just a dream'. He scanned the room carefully. The room was small, old and dirty. Then, he looked at his bare chest that was well bandaged and so are the other injuries. He tried to stand up but failed. So, he was half-sitting on the bed. 'Why am I here? Who saves me? Who is that girl in my vision?'

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the door room. "Kurei, you have awakened. Thanks God, I thought you will be sleeping the entire life. You know your injuries was very bad indeed," the figure walking towards Kurei. Kurei eye's narrowed with shocked and stammered out "Fu..uko". Fuko just replied it with a smile.

"You are the one who saved me?" he said in disbelief. She nodded . 'I could not believe it. She was one of the Hokage. Why was she risking her life to save her enemy? She must had up to something'. "So, what do you want? You don't think I will bow to you like a dog just because you saved my life. I tell you are dreaming too early Fuko," Kurei said as he looked for her reaction. Wrong decision.

Fuko was really angered by his harsh words. Without a second, she grabbed Kurei by his shoulder and started yelling, "Mask boy, you think I'm too free just to risk my life saving a bastard like you! Moreover, I am the one who took care of you like hell these few days. I don't need an appreciation from you but at least stopped thinking I had another reason to do so. I was just being kind to save you just because you are Recca's half pathetic brother. So, stopped throwing harsh words at me!".

Kurei who was deaf by all her yelling pushed off her hands. He glared at her fiercely. As a stubborn Fuko, she accepted the challenge. Soon, they were involving in a glaring contest. After a few minutes, Fuko sighed. ' Why do you saves him from the first place? Stupid girl! Bringing yourself to this mess. You should have let Mori Kouran killed him and throw him into the sea to feed the sharks. But, there is no use to regret now'. "You should be hungry now. I'll be bringing you some food. Wait here!" she command and she walked out of the room.

'Damn , that girl. Who do she think she is? Saving my life once and started annoying me. I am the leader of the Uruha you know. After I have recovered, I will kick and punch her. Just wait till the moment. I will torture her until she called for ….'Fuko interrupted his thought . She was carrying a tray of food.(Mainly, a bowl of snake soup, bread and fruits). "Now , eat this. You will recovered faster. AND drink all the soup. It was really hard to catch it for you,".

Fuko put the food on his lap. Kurei eyed the food suspiciously and looked at her. Fuko as if knowing what he was thinking said "Don't worry I did not put poison inside the food," she said as she walked out of the room. She popped her head in. "But, if you angered me again, I will not have a second thought. I will collect the plate later. Enjoy your meal,".

After finished eating, he was deep in thought. 'What happened to his mother now? Has Kouran killed her?' "Kurei!Kurei!Kurei!" she shouted as she walked angrily to the room. Fuko grinned evilly to the figure. 'It seems Kurei is thinking about something. Hah , now is the only chance to revenge. She walked slowly towards Kurei. She jumped up a little when Kurei said in a mocking tone "You are too naive if you think you can scared me, Fuko."

Fuko still recovering from the shocked and said, "Who said I want to scare you? I have prepared bath for you. Go and take a bath you stinky maskboy. Kurei looked at her with 'as if I will believe your words'. Fuko sweatdrooped. He tried to get on his feet but failed terribly. Fuko looked at him sympathically and offered help. Kurei ignored her at first but finally giving up after several attempts . Fuko place one of his hand around her shoulder. She tried to support Kurei weight while her leg was shaking . 'Damn , he is heavier than he looked.'

Fuko tried pulling him but failed. These few days, Fuko barely eat anything. What she was doing is taking care of him and giving all the food to him. So, her body was definitely to weak to support the heavy weight of Kurei. As a result, both of them tumbled on the bed. They were in a really awkward position.Their faces were just merely inches away. Both of their eyes stared at each other intensively. Fuko blushed while Kurei tried hard to maintain his cold composure. With a very fast and hard action, she stood on her feet with the help of his chest.

Kurei coughing terribly at her action. "Oops!". It seem she had hurt his injuries bad .Blood stain the bandage while Kurei wincing in pain." Sorry Kurei !I am really very sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry,". She has been apologized hundred times to Kurei now. "I will bandage for you again after you take the bath. I'm sorry Kurei. "Kurei just looked at her emotionlessly while thinking 'How on earth this girl could survive'.

After a moment of apologizing, she thought of an idea . She gestured Kurei to an old armchair. With that she slowly pulled him to the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom, Fuko was breathless. Of course, she used all the energy she had to pull Kurei who was sitting comfortably on the armchair. "Call me if you need anything. There is a kimono beside the bathtub. Wear it and called me after you finished bathing,". Kurei looked at the water and saw something. He took it up and asked "What is this?". "Oh! I plucked it around the mountain. It can heal broken bones and bruises.You will feel relax.These are good you know. Have a nice bath," Fuko explained in a cheerful voice.

Kurei remembered all the events occurred today and sighed .It was a very bad day. Living with Fuko is a tough one since she was very stubborn and naughty. She loved to tease him when she got a chance. Slowly, he put on his kimono. It fitted him very well. He looked gorgeous on it. Reluctantly, he called for her . But , no one answered him. So , slowly holding the wall for support he walked to the living room. The thought of getting help from a Hokage is not a very brilliant idea.

As he was walking , he noticed a family figure half-sleeping on the table. That is none other than Fuko Kirisawa. She was sleeping very peacefully. Even a fire occurred, she will still be sleeping like a dead pig. Kurei can't help but looked at her. 'She looks tired and pale. Did she injure while saving me? Who cares? It was not my problem right? Kurei, ignored her. She was a Hokage.' Kurei proceeded to walk. Before he stepped in his room, he took one last glanced at her and smile.

So, how was it ? This is my fist attempt writing a fanfic. Any comments and critics are welcomed. Please review for me to correct any mistakes.Thank you. Press the button below.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own character from Flame of Recca.

Well, thanks to those who review. I will keep up the good work.

'You are just a mere toy, Kurei! Nothing more than a mere toy. You are worthless. Creature like you should have died! HA! HA! HA! But, before you go to hell, I will find you a company first. Mori Kouran pressed the button and his mother body shattered into pieces. NO! Mother! AHHHHHH!' Kurei jerked up straight. He was sweating and panting heavily. He had the same nightmare again since two years ago.

Fuko who was awakened by his shouting ran to his room. " Kurei, what happened? Are you all right? Why are you screaming?" Fuko looked worriedly at Kurei who was breathing hard. What she heard was Mori killed her mother and body shattered pieces. But that is enough for her to understand. Suddenly, Fuko felt sympathy to the man in front of her. She pulled him into an embrace and comforted him.

"It is okay. You were just having a nightmare. It was not real. Kurei, listen to me. Everything is fine. There was no Mori here. It was only you and I. Believe me that your uruha will protect your mother. Don't worry too much. You need to rest until you are fully recovered. Then, you could meet your mother again," Fuko patting his head gently.

"I am always alone. All this years I was trained to be emotionless. Anyone who cares for me will die eventually. I hate myself for not be able to protect them. I am so useless. I …," tears starting to rolled from his cheeks. Fuko used her finger to brush off his tears. She looked gently at Kurei and hugging him a little tight to give him security.

"Cry it all out. You will feel better. It is okay to cry even you are a man. There is no rule forbidding a man to cry. You are not alone Kurei. You still have your faithful ninja and the other Uruha waiting for you to go back. You have your mother who is waiting for you to save her. AND you still have me as your friend now. I will always be here if you needed a shoulder to cry. I swear not to tell this to anyone else. So, be happy now because you have the sweet Fuko to company you. I will take good care of you. No doubt on that," she stroking his hair slowly.

This only remains a few minutes when Kurei backed off from her. He was angry by her action. "Why? Why are you treating me so good? Why do you cares about me? Who are you anyway? Who am I to you? A hokage cares for me. Fuko, do not make laugh at your tricks. You will be my enemy forever because you are hokage. MY ENEMY!" Kurei said loudly to her face.

"Yes, we are enemy before but not now. Not since the UBS ended.You are no one else for me. It is just my stupidity to save you from dying. I feel that you are not that evil. I do feel that with my heart. So, I pity you a little for having such a fate. Maybe that is one of the reasons I saved you. I know you might not appreciate my effort. But I have already done what I supposed to do. So, it is depend on you to accept it or not," she answered in frustration.

Then, she walked out of the room leaving a speechless Kurei. She came back a moment later bringing a box. He just looked at her questioningly. " Your injuries need to be bandaged. If not bacteria will easily infect it. If you want to start an argument on this, shut it up because I am very tired arguing with you early in the morning. Be a gentleman once and let me bandaged for you," she said in a sharp tone.

Reluctantly, Kurei let her bandaged his injuries. His mind stated to think ' Grr.. this girl. Must she always threaten a patient? Can't she just act a little gentle? Well, she did minutes ago. I had to admit I felt good in her embrace. It was very comfortable and warmth. Her scent was breathtaking and her body figure is outrageous. I wonder how many guys have fallen in her. I know she was trying to comfort me. But I can't accept her to watch my vulnerable side,"

His thought was interrupted by her voice. "Done! Now I will go to the mountain to find some herb and food. I will be back before dark. It is very safe here. I don't think anyone will find this secluded place. So, don't worry. Meanwhile, take a good rest. AND cleared out your mind and mouth. I don't want to fight with you again after climbing the mountain. I will eventually died lacking of oxygen," Kurei scowled at her words. Fuko smiled a little and walked out with one last word, "You are so cute when you are scowling,"Kurei blushed a little at her compliment.

tbc

So, was this okay? I will write more romance scenes between both of them.I hope more review from you to inspire me to write on. Please press the button below.


End file.
